Jessica Pride And The Space Ranger's Laser
by Funkywatermelon
Summary: Jessie Pride is bored, her new boyfriend Buzz Lightyear has a laser pointer built into his arm, this is a recipe for chaos! Buzz/Jessie, Bullseye/Aurora


**All right, you guys are in luck! My sis and I have had another idea! This story is dedicated to our cat Bilbo who, after chasing the light from the laser pointer around for ten minutes, gave us the inspiration behind this tale… hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"So you think we're going to be ok once Bonnie goes back to preschool?" Buzz Lightyear asked his best friend Woodrow (Woody) Pride as they were sitting on their new owner's bed, having a quiet 'leaders' meeting.

"Of course!" Woody replied enthusiastically "We just have to make sure that if she brings one of us, that we return home with her. Besides, she doesn't even start Kindergarten till next year, that's when everyone starts getting all worried."

"Why do you guys get worried when the kid heads off to Kindergarten anyway?" Buzz asked "is there a rea-"

"NINJA HUG!" Jessica Pride (or Jessie, if you wanted to live) yelled as she threw her arms tightly around Buzz from behind. Buzz looked back at her with a confused look on his face. "Never saw it comin'." Jessie finished. Buzz laughed as his new girlfriend sat down cross-legged next to him. "So," She continued, looking over at Woody, "What are we talkin' about? Is it something interesting, cause' I'm getting mighty bored over here big brother, what with you keepin' my Buzzy away from me and all."

Woody grinned to himself, his little sister and his best friend had only been officially together for about a week or two, but they were already inseparable.

"Hey, Woody," Jessie began, "Don'cha need ta go do somethin' or other?"

"Uh… no?" Woody replied with a confused look on his face.

"Sure ya do!" Jessie said to him. "Go… uh… alphabetize the blocks or somethin'."

Woody stared at her with a confused look on his face before taking the hint.

"Oh, fine. If you wanted to be alone you could just ask." He kept muttering to himself as he walked away. "Alphabetize the blocks? How do you alphabetize blocks?"

"So, uh… what were you wanting to d-do?" Buzz asked Jessie as she moved to sit in his lap, causing him to blush.

"I dunno, I suppose you could show me all your little gadgets," Jessie replied with a sly grin. "For instance," her finger hesitated over the blue button on his right chest plate. "What does this one do?"

"Well, that one-"Buzz was cut off by his own voice saying his catchphrase, "_To infinity and beyond!_" as Jessie pressed the button.

Jessie laughed at the look that came on Buzz's face. "Okay, okay," she said as her laughter came to a stop. "What about… this one?" She placed her finger over the large red button on the left side of his chest.

"Jessie, you know that one. It-" Jessie pressed the button and Buzz's wings popped out of his jetpack.

"Okay, fine. I'll help get them back in." Jessie said giggling at the look of unamusement on Buzz's face. After she whipped around to his back and pushed his wings back into place, she spotted another button on the back of his pack. "Ooh! What does this one do?"

She exclaimed before pressing the button.

Buzz didn't have time to react before he involuntarily began to perform his "karate chop" move. Jessie howled in laughter before pressing the button two more times and, still laughing, moved back over in front of Buzz.

"I know these two," Jessie smiled as she pressed the green button, "_This is an intergalactic emergency!_" and then the red one, "_Buzz Lightyear to the rescue!_" She grinned as she trailed her hand over to the button on his right bicep. "And of course…" She pressed down on the button, making Buzz's laser light up and sound. She was startled out of her laughter and pressing the button when she heard a loud thud.

She looked toward the noise to see Bullseye near the wall, shaking his head. Aurora was nearby, checking to make sure he was alright.

"Did Bullseye just run into the wall?" Jessie asked incredulously. "Why in tarnation would he do such a silly thing?" She looked around before pressing Buzz's laser button again, this time looking toward the red light it projected on the wall.

Bullseye looked up from shaking his head to see that red dot again. He glared at it before scraping one of his front hooves on the ground (a'la charging bull) and running toward it full speed.

THUD

The impact of Bullseye and the wall caused him to fall back into a sitting position, once again shaking his aching head. Aurora walked up to him cautiously before giving him a lick on the cheek to assure him he would be okay. Bullseye looked at his new love wearily then gave her a small nuzzle in response. Jessie silently reached over and pressed the laser button once more. This time, both horses saw the small red dot on the wall, and scrambled to 'catch' it. Jessie's face lit up and she began to giggle.

"Oh, this is gonna be FUN!" She said excitedly before grabbing Buzz's arm and shining it on the floor. Buzz smirked to himself, normally he would hate the fact that someone was messing with his laser but, this was Jessie, and, to be quite honest he liked it when she held his arm like this. Not to mention the fact that he just plain loved seeing her so giddy.

Jessie smiled mischievously as she moved Buzz's arm to make the light go in a circle on the floor, both she and Buzz laughed as the equine couple below chased the light, using their mouths in attempts to capture it.

"C'mon! Get it! Get it!" Jessie said excitedly as the horses began to close in on the light, at one point Aurora succeeded in closing her mouth at the spot where the light was. Jessie quick took her finger off of the button and laughed as she watched Aurora stand there for a few moments, keeping her mouth closed, then slowly opening it. Both horses walked around in circles searching for the small 'bug' that Aurora had caught in her mouth (she was positive that she hadn't swallowed it.) Bullseye even checked in Aurora's mouth to make sure that it wasn't still there.

While all this was happening Buzz had been scanning the room and spied Woody talking with Hamm about something or other. A devious smile appeared on the space ranger's face and he looked over at Jessie, gesturing towards his best friend with his head. After getting a quick nod of approval, Buzz turned and pressed his laser button so that the light was on Woody's back.

"Guys! It's on Woody!" he called down to the horses who were still looking for the light. The pair instantly dashed over to the sheriff, causing him to yelp as they knocked him down, not even checking to see if he was ok before searching the area for the 'bug'.

"What the?" Hamm asked as Jessie grabbed Buzz's arm and made the red light go to the other side of the room, causing the horses to make a mad dash in that direction.

Once they had reached the wall where the light was, Jessie quickly moved Buzz's arm so that the light was just a bit higher up on the wall, the couple watched amused as the horses jumped up trying to catch it. Jessie then moved the light so it was within the small stage that Mr. Pricklepants used to put on his shows. The two horses absolutely destroyed the small set that the hedgehog had set up and lured the three green aliens, who had been in play practice, to join in the chasing of the 'bug'.

"Laser!" They chanted as they waddled after the light, a few of them being knocked down by the hyperactive equines who were also on the chase.

By this point a majority of the room had noticed the game that was going on, and were watching, or at least helping a thoroughly flustered Pricklepants rebuild his set.

"They do know it's just a light right?" Dolly asked as the peas joined in the chase giggling.

"Boys! Come back!" Mrs. Potato Head called, chasing after her adopted sons as her grumbling husband tried to put back up a construction paper palm tree that was a part of the set. Buzz took this opportunity to shine the laser right on the frustrated plastic spud.

"It's on daddy!" one of the spud-nicks yelled as he and his two brothers joined Aurora, Bullseye, Peatey, Peatrice and Peanelope in knocking the poor man to the ground, once again running right through the set, and causing Potato Head's parts to fall all over the room. Bullseye quickly snatched Potato Head's mouth (which was what Buzz had the laser on) and ran off with it, a proud look on his face, the spud's mouth screaming the entire way.

Woody, in true cowboy fashion, took a running leap and landed right on Bullseye's back, instantly stopping the overly-excited stallion.

"Aww!" The six children who were participating in the game complained. The peas rolled off, Peatey stating that Woody was a 'fun-sucker' before going back in their pod. Mrs. Potato head gratefully and out of breath led her boys to their cardboard box house for a well earned nap. Woody got off of Bullseye and snatched Mr. Potato Head's mouth back. He walked over to the fuming toy and returned it, earning a snort from both equines.

"HEY!" Jessie called from on the bed "What's the big idea?"

"Jessie!" Woody stated sternly "Potato Head nearly lost his mouth-"

"Maybe that coulda been a good thing." Hamm commented, earning snickers from Chuckles and Dolly who were standing near him.

"And," Woody continued "Mr. Pricklepants' set is totally ruined!"

"It's tragic!" Mr. Pricklepants exclaimed, making a pose.

"Ahh, calm down Woody." Buzz replied "We're just having fun." He then aimed his laser over at Rex, who screamed helplessly and ran off before the horses who were chasing him, could catch him, Trixie quickly jumped in between the horses and her new friend, getting knocked down as the equine couple raced to get to Rex.

"Well, they're sure determined!" she said, ever cheerfully.

Buzz quickly released the button on his upper arm when he spotted the nasty look that Woody was giving him. Woody then rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"What am I gonna do with you guys?" He asked wearily.

"Throw a party in our honor?" Jessie asked enthusiastically.

"Uhhh, no." Woody said as he walked off "Nice try though."

As soon as Woody was out of sight, Buzz and Jessie gave each other a sly look before Buzz pressed the button again, shining the light high up on the wall so that Bullseye and Aurora were leaping against the wall to try and catch it.

Slinky Dog walked out from under the bed, where he and Buttercup had just finished a heated game of checkers. "Hey guys, I've been hearing a whole lotta ruckus. Whatcha do-" He trailed off as he first saw the small red light on the wall. His pupils dilated and he began yapping a few times before taking off toward where the two horses were also jumping toward the light.

Buzz and Jessie looked at one another for a second before the two burst into surprised laughter. Jessie grabbed Buzz's arm and shone it on Slink's hindquarters so the hypnotized dog started running in circles, trying to catch his back side, eventually succeeding and held his tail in his mouth proudly before noticing the "bug" had moved somewhere else: onto the back of his friend Woody.

Slinky's eyes narrowed and he crouched down. He shook his back half in the air before pouncing on Woody's back, so the disgruntled cowboy was pinned face down on the hard wood floor.

"Guys?" Woody's muffled voice called angrily. "Get whoever that is OFF of me!"

Buzz released the button again, causing Slink to look around for it, confused, before wandering off, sniffing around for the "bug". Woody got up off the ground, dusting himself off before glaring at his friend and his sister.

"Okay, Jessie," Buzz said with a sigh. "I think we need to stop messing with that now."

"Can I have… just one more?" Jessie asked sweetly as she put her bottom lip out in a pout, holding up one finger to emphasize her point.

"Well…" Buzz couldn't resist when Jessie looked at him like that. "Fine. But just one."

"Yes!" Jessie cheered before grabbing Buzz's arm again. "This is gonna be good."

She grinned wryly as she pushed the button on his arm. She aimed the laser on Mr. Pricklepants, who had been grudgingly rebuilding his set. Slinky, who had been searching for the light this whole time, had spotted the dot, and the crazed canine began yapping uncontrollably as he jumped up on the hedgehog, who gave a surprised yelp, and began chasing him around the stage, getting the pieces of set caught in his spring as he did so.

By the time the set was thoroughly destroyed for a third time, Jessie had released the button on Buzz's arm, simply watching and laughing as the events unfolded before her.

Despite there being no more "bug" to chase, Slinky was still frantically yapping and running around the stage, while a very frustrated Mr. Pricklepants was chasing and yelling after him. He soon accidentally ran into the side of the stage, fell back from the impact, and shook off the crash as his pupils shrank to normal size.

"Huh?" Slink looked around the room at everyone who was watching him, his eyes finally falling on his crowded spring and a steaming hedgehog before him. "What happened here?"

"Well," Woody began as he climbed up to where the confused dog sat. "Jessie and Buzz thought it would be funny to use Buzz's laser to ruin everyone's afternoon and wreck the stage." He glared at the two toys mentioned as he said this.

"Oh." Slink looked down as he considered what happened. "Dagnabbit! I'd hoped y'all would never see me like that." He frowned as he looked at his tangled spring. "I can only imagine what I was like."

"Buzz, Jess, come on guys, I think you owe Slink an apology." Woody said as he looked at his friend sympathetically.

Jessie and Buzz looked at each other before climbing over to the stage, where Mr. Pricklepants had already started to pull pieces of his set out of Slinky's spring.

"Look, Slink," Jessie began as she approached her brother and friend. "I'm real sorry for what I did. I guess I wasn't thinkin' straight."

Slinky waited to speak until Woody, who had helped Mr. Pricklepants retrieve his set, had left.

"Aw, it's alright. You guys know I can't hold a grudge and besides," he said as he looked around to check that Woody wasn't listening in, "It was kinda fun."

Buzz and Jessie smiled to each other as Slink walked off, chuckling to himself.

"Soo uh, w-where were we?" Buzz asked as he and Jessie began walking back towards the bed.

"You were showin' me your gadgets!" Jessie exclaimed happily before spotting one button she hadn't pressed yet. "What does THIS one do?"

* * *

**Well, what did y'all think!**

**This was a test really, my sis and I have another idea for a Slinky based story, it'd only be about two to three chapters, but it's still gonna be good, that is, if we do it! You see, we're not sure if we should yet… that's where you guys come in!**

**Let us know how you liked our Slinky in this story, (don't worry, he'll be sane in the other story… so far at least!) and if we get positive enough remarks, we'll do the story, if not, well… I guess we could summarize it via private message, but how fun would that be?**

**Anyways, let us know what you think, and keep your eyes open for a possible Slinky story!**

**Trust me, you'll know it when you see it… the title will give it away.**

**See y'all then! (Hopefully!)**


End file.
